Ben 10 Villain Crossover: My Negative 10
The Story is Incomplete a work progress more of this story will be be typed in due time The First Two Episodes of Ben 10: Galactic Smash Synopsis Before Azmuth was even born there lived a tyrant named Lord Nosidda that ruled 12 galaxies with an iron fist. He was overthrown by a mysterious warrior. He fled to a hidden Space Ship full of powerful and dangerous Technology. He placed himself in suspended animation. Plot Summery Day One *On a Distant Planet, Alien archaeologists found a a buried ship with Lord Nosidda and they awakened him. He he killed them all. After so Many Years later he was ready to spread his Vileness across the Universe Once Again. With all of his Powers and Technology he could take over any planet he wanted all by himself but he knew if he wanted to take over entire galaxies and to make sure his rule on any world to permanent he would need help. He decided to rebuild his empire staring with Earth, because of its Tactical location. There learned of Ben Tennyson and he heard The Story Of The Negative 10 witch inspired to make his own. He built a dimensional portal to travel the Multiverse looking for recruits. * Nosidda went to The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest Universe and had had Dr. Jeremiah Surd’s mind put back in his body, had his virtual mobility in Quest World restored and He and his Henchmen were brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension. Lord Nosidda gave Dr. Jeremiah Surd a serum that would keep him alive for centuries and promised to restore his real mobility if he would help. *Nosidda went to The Mummy: The Animated Series Universe and freed Imhotep, his Minion Colin Weasler and his Jackal-Headed Army of the Undead Known as the Djinn from the Underworld and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension. Lord Nosidda promised that after start taking over other worlds he would leave planet Earth under Imhotep's control *Nosidda went to A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) Universe and Rescued the Mu-Team (Tilian, Wrecka,Firekat,Rayza and Stingfly) from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension. The Mu-Team does everything Lord Nosidda tells them to do both out of gratitude for saving them and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy him if they do not *Nosidda used an alien device to bombard the remains Malware of with an unknown energy, thus bringing him back to life. Malware joined him so he could get revenge on Ben Tennyson *Nosidda brought V.V. Argost out of his coma-like state by the same machine that was used to revive Malware and Argost's Minion Munya was found and brought to Nosidda's Ship. Nosidda did the math and told Argost that he could of easily destroyed the Saturday family in his Cryptid Hybrid Body if Ben Tennyson wasn't there so He agreed to help destroy Ben Tennyson first. *With His Negative 10 Assembled, Lord Nosidda raised his ship from the Planets crust, set a course to Earth and activated the Superluminal Space Drive * * * Day Two *Tilian Kept Ben Tennyson as Crashhopper busy while the rest of the Negative 10 put the finishing touches on Lord Nosidda’s plan *Lord Nosidda captures Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson so they can’t help Ben Tennyson *Malware Used his powers to make all Plumber Technology useless *V.V. Argost Used Lord Nosidda’s Technology to amplify his power over Cryptids to control every cryptid on the planet. *Jeremiah Surd Used his Mastery over Cyberspace and Nosidda’s Technology to take over every computer on the planet and was placed in a thought activated robot combat suit to protect himself *Imhotep Used his magic to raise Bellwood to the sky *Wrecka Captured Kevin Levin so he Couldn't help Ben Tennyson and Firekat Stole Some technology from the Forever Knights *Rayza Captured Rook Blonko so he can’t help Ben Tennyson and Stingfly Stole Some technology from Carl Nesmith / Captain Nemesis / Overlord company * * Day Three * * * * * * * * * * Day Four * *Rex Salazar from The Generator Rex Universe comes over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension to help * * * * * * * * Day Five * * * * * * * * * * Day Six * * * * * * * * * * Day Seven * * * * * * *Ben Tennyson as Gravattack Defeats Nosidda but after his biggest, most difficult battle yet and Lord Nosidda is sent to the Null Void after his defeat. *Lord Nosidda’s Ship crashes but remains intact and gets confiscated by the Plumbers *The Negative 10 and thier minoins/henchmen were all sent to Incarcecon * Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Astrodactyl *Lodestar *XLR8 *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *ChamAlien *Snare-oh *Diamondhead *Gravattack See Also *Lord Nosidda *Negative10 (Ben 10: Galactic Smash) Category:Crossover episode Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Two-Part Episode